


5:13 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Flee from the enemy,'' Reverend Amos Howell said as he made a sweeping gesture near a crowd.





	5:13 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Flee from the enemy,'' Reverend Amos Howell said as he made a sweeping gesture near a crowd before a Smallville villain prepared to attack them.

THE END


End file.
